


Willful Silence

by Emiline



Series: Miss Bat Meddles [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, Miss Bat is more observant than people think, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: In which Miss Bat tries to give Miss Hardbroom a little push.“I am old but I am not blind, my dear, and I know better than most what longing looks like.”





	Willful Silence

“Hecate, what are you waiting for?” Miss Bat asked, not unkindly.

“Hmm?”

Miss Bat gestured discretely towards Miss Cackle, and Hecate stiffened slightly.

“I spent half a lifetime waiting for Algernon, because I did not know where he was. You _know_ where she is, Hecate. Why won’t you speak to her?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Hecate replied frostily.

Miss Bat sighed. 

“I am old but I am not blind, my dear, and I know better than most what longing looks like.” She held up a hand to forestall Hecate’s angry retort. “Yes, of course it is none of my business, but I claim an old woman’s right to be a little meddlesome. I hope that I am your friend, as I am Ada’s friend and I do hate to see the two of you suffering, especially when there is not the least need for it.”

“Gwen, I appreciate your concern, misguided though it is,” Hecate said tightly, “but I really do not wish to discuss this with you, and I will thank you not to mention it again. Or raise the subject with Ada,” she added as an afterthought. 

“I won’t, but you should. Self-denial is not always a virtue, Hecate,” she said with a touch of exasperation.

To Miss Bat’s horror the deputy head looked as though Miss Bat had slapped her.

“Hecate, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Please…just think about it. You have the power to bring a great deal of good into both of your lives.”

She touched Hecate’s shoulder lightly, and left her to her thoughts.


End file.
